xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Huan Bei Fong
Huan is the second oldest son of Suyin Bei Fong and Baatar, half-nephew of Lin Bei Fong, and grandson of Toph Beifong. As a sculptor, he uses his metalbending abilities to create a variety of abstract statues and sculptures that he exhibits in the gardens of Zaofu. History Upon learning of a new airbender living in the city of Zaofu, Korra and her allies journeyed to the metal metropolis where they met its leader, Suyin Beifong. During a tour of Suyin's sprawling residence, the group encountered and was introduced to Huan, who was intently studying and manipulating a series of amorphous metal sculptures with his metalbending. When Bolin nonchalantly commented on the artwork of one of thesculptures, mistakenly assuming it was a banana, an annoyed Huan emphatically explained that the structures were inspired by the recentHarmonic Convergence and that they symbolized a new era. Huan later sat down to dinner with his family, minus his father and eldest brother who were busy with their projects, and guests, and remained silent throughout the whole exchange between his mother and their guests.2 The next day, Huan, along with his father, Wei, and Wing, were witness to his mother and aunt fighting each other. In the middle of the fight, one of Huan's sculptures was sent flying into a wall, initially to his distress. When he looked more closely at its deformed structure, however, he figured that it was an improvement.3 Huan was at Opal's farewell dinner, though did not react much to his mother's speech about her, unlike his twin brothers. He did, however, join in raising his glass in a toast, and watched as his sister left for the Northern Air Temple in an airship.4 174 AG When Kuvira had marched her army to the gates of Zaofu in 174 AG, a disgruntled Huan stood by his family when a meeting with the army commander and his estranged brother, Baatar Jr., occurred.5 During the night, Huan woke up when Kuvira announced through the city's communication system that his mother had attempted to take her out. He was tasked with watching over Ikki and Meelo while Korra, Jinora, and Opal would deal with the army commander. He supervised the two children while they were painting at his atelier. He was impressed with Ikki's childish drawing, deeming it to be filled with "raw, emotional power", though upon noticing Meelo's lifelike portrait of himself as an emperor, he chided the young airbender, noting that he was a "pedestrian" for merely painting how he looked on the outside as opposed to revealing the "inner Meelo". When Kuvira later marched into the city and ordered everyone to bow to her or be sent away, Huan and his father remained upright, much to Baatar Jr.'s anger. As he was manhandled by a metalbending soldier, Huan ordered to be released as the rough treatment was "crushing his individuality".1 Together with his family, he was moved out of the city and into a cavern located underneath one of Kuvira's factories, where they were all placed in a wooden prison cell that was suspended with ropes above a seemingly bottomless chasm. He was freed from his confinement by Lin, who used her metal cables to swing him over to the tunnel where Bolin stood ready to catch him. After they all reached the surface again, Huan remained behind with his father and grandmother, while Opal and Bolin set out to rescue Zhu Li and Suyin, Lin, Wei, and Wing attempted to destroy Kuvira's spirit vine cannon. Huan later journeyed to Republic City onJuicy with everyone but Toph.6 A week after arriving in Republic City, Huan, together with his father, joined the last group of citizens set to evacuate Republic City. They became stranded atCentral City Station, however, when Kuvira attacked the metropolis a week before they had been expecting her and had her army destroy the train tracks. When Prince Wu arrived with two badgermoles, Huan and the other evacuees followed the creatures underground as they tunneled a way out for them. He quickly grew fed up with Wu's singing, which commanded the animals, and covered his ears. Huan looked on in surprise when Wu started singing and dancing with renewed vigor when three of Kuvira's mecha suits threatened them, which led the badgermoles to attack the soldiers and crush their machines. Huan and the others made it through Kuvira's assault on the city safely and he later attended the dinner party to celebrate the wedding of Varrick and Zhu Li at Air Temple Island. When the dance floor was opened, he was dragged onto it by Ikki, who held his hands and started excitedly jumping up and down in front of him, much to his displeasure. Appearances * 305. "The Metal Clan" * 306. "Old Wounds" * 308. "The Terror Within" (no lines) * 405. "Enemy at the Gates" (no lines) * 406. "The Battle of Zaofu" * 410. "Operation Beifong" (no lines) * 412. "Day of the Colossus" (no lines) * 413. "The Last Stand" (no lines) Trivia * Huan is the third known character to have dyed their hair, albeit not completely, the others being Ginger, Gombo, and Ryu. * Despite there being several occasions in which other members of his family have been engaged in conflict, Huan himself has never been seen using his bending abilities combatively. Category:Avatar Universe Category:Metalbender Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Criminals Category:Bender Category:Bei Fong Family Category:Martial Artist Category:Artist Category:Humans Category:Son Category:Earth Kingdom Category:Male Category:C Class Category:Descendants Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Geokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Geokinesis Category:Humans